


Unwrapped

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Series: Mine [4]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Bottom!Scott, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Peter Quill, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, lap dance, top!Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Quill gets the birthday of his fucking life.





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/gifts).

> Happy birthday to my girl Elisa <3 check out the [ AntLord server ](https://discord.gg/wx4jHYy) and also her [ Mama Bear IronStrange server ](https://discord.gg/zSbH2P6) and tell her I sent you!
> 
> this is rated E for Everything is sexy when you're drunk and it's your birthday. reader discretion advised.
> 
> rolll the fucking clip!

Quill wasn't used to birthday parties. Measuring years during a lifetime in outer space was pretty useless,unless one counted light years. The last birthday he remembered was his 8th, which was spent eating his mom’s slice of his birthday cake because she wouldn’t be able to eat it without puking. The chemo had been really intense then.

Needless to say, he was quite shocked when he decided to reclaim his identity on Earth that his 38th birthday was happening in just a few months, on February 4th.

Thirty years was a long time to be gone. Nothing was the same. Scott, though… Scott helped him through the adjustment with so much support and kindness. It was easy to fall in love with the man, and his sassy, pocket-picking daughter, Cassie.He wanted this, he wanted a family. 

So he proposed.

It went about as well as he could have hoped. They got married in Scott’s hometown of San Francisco and Tony Stark, of all people, gifted them their entire honeymoon— a first-class cruise to the Carribean and one month touring Europe. “It’s been a long time for you,” Tony said to Quill as he stared in shock, “you should see the world as it is.”

After that, Quill warmed up to him and the rest of the Avengers considerably, becoming friends with them and their associates—Thor’s friend Korg, for instance, was pretty mellow appreciative of the fact that Quill wasn’t fazed by his obviously alien appearance. The two shared stories of mishaps and adventures in the great beyond often.

It was why Quill should not have been surprised, really, when the Avengers and everyone they knew gathered in the compound to throw him a surprise party. He was, though. He was completely shocked and honestly, sort of touched.

They gifted him all kinds of things. Cassie gave him a new knife, and Scott found a way to make a logo for the Guardians of the Galaxy and put it on matching leather motorcycle jackets for him and all of his crew. There was even a tiny one for Rocket, who preened about wearing it for the rest of the night.

He blew out 38 candles in one puff of air and then made hand-fed his lovely husband cake, feeling more than a little warm as Scott licked the frosting away from his fingers.

He drank a lot too. Birthday shots and jello shots made him fuzzy and a little bit clumsy—he didn’t know jello shots existed, but he couldn't stop sucking the things down.

Finally ready to go to his house and wrap Scott up in sheets and limbs and kisses, he made his excuses and began to look for his lover. 

He didn’t find him. Hoping he was already in their bedroom, Quill slipped away and made his way back. When he opened the door, though, he froze.

There was a cake in it bigger than he was and he was just confused. “What the—”

"SURPRISE!"  


Quill's eyes almost fell out of his head. "I... what?" he asked, feeling suddenly hoarse.

“Surprise?”

Scott was in the cake. Scott jumped out of the cake.  _ Scott jumped out of the birthday cake dressed in nothing but his birthday suit.  _

And—holy shit, was he wearing  _ gift ribbon? _

Quill didn’t know if he should be amused or turned on, so he settled for both, laughing at the ridiculous expression on Scott’s face and admiring the way the silk ribbons decorated his body.

He wanted to unwrap those ribbons with his teeth.

And then, “hit it, FRIDAY!”

A slow sensual beat began to play. Scott stalked toward him, backing him nearly into a chair, “happy birthday, Daddy,” Scott murmured, all silk voice to match his silk ribbons and silk skin. 

The ribbon was deep red and laced over his ass in an intricate pattern and ending with a bow right over the top of his crack. There was a matching one reaching around his middle and chest and framing his nipples beautifully. It all went with a pretty, braided ribbon collar, decorated with a bow low on his throat.

Quill was stupefied. On the one hand, he did not want to think about who helped Scott get into this get-up or when. On the other hand, holy fuck. This was the best birthday ever.

Scott waved his decorated, plump ass all in front of Quill's face before throwing a leg over both of his and grinding against him. Quill reached almost helplessly for that perfect ass, only to have his hands smacked away.

“No. No touching during lap dance.”

Quill honest-to-god growled. “Gimme.”

“Not yet.” Scott sashayed out of his reach and turned instead to twerk at him, and Quill was honestly so hard he couldn’t see straight, except for ribbon decorating his perfect ass and oh gods almighty— his cock was fully erect and flushed and so, so pretty surrounded by ribbon.

The second the song ended, Quill pounced.

Scott just laughed as Quill threw him over his shoulder and marched them into the bedroom, but when he landed on the mattress, he found himself struggling to breathe. Quill was strong and broad, and suddenly, all of that strength looming over him made his breaths stick on their way in. Then there was the expression on his face, so intense and indescribable. His hands reach for him with intention that feels like Quill is going to take him apart.

His fingers traced over the ribbon until he shivered with each touch. Scott couldn't help how he whimpered. “Daddy…”

“You wrapped yourself up for me, baby? You look so beautiful like this.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Quill leaned over him, leaving wet kisses along his jaw and the top of the collar, making Scott writhe. “Daddy--”

“Mmm,” QUill grinned. “Yes, baby?”

“W-what are you… what are you gonna do?”

“Enjoy my birthday present,” Quill said, and the look on his face was positively wicked. “I’m going to tease every inch of you.” The very tip of his tongue flicked at a taut, perfectly framed nipple.

“Ooh--”

“I’m going to love every perfect part of my gift,” Quill declared. “I won’t miss even an inch.” And then he suited words to actions. His lips left loving butterfly kisses on Scott’s cheeks, eyelids, nose, lips. He trailed kissed down his neck and along the lines of the ribbons, over his pert nipples again, along the lines of the ribbon and causing Scott to squirm a little as he left little, ticklish whispers along Scott’s ribs, and along the lines of the muscles of his toned abdomen and making him squirm again as he reached his belly button.

Then he turned him over and started again. His tongue traced the back of his neck, causing Scott to shudder. He nipped his way along his back and spine, Scott’s breathy whimpers and pleas spurring him on, lower and lower until he reached the pretty red bow at the top Scott’s ass. He kissed it thoroughly, leaving no part of it untouched.

Quill honestly felt like a little kid on Christmas morning as he slowly pulled the bow apart, loosening the ribbons pulling them away from the skin with his teeth just like he’d dreamed when he saw them. They fell away in little piles around Scott’s legs and Quill couldn’t help himself, he feasted. He kissed and lapped over that perfect, pink little hole he loved so much, until Scott was writhing. Then he gently sucked each of Scott’s balls in turn, tasting pre-come that has leaked on them. By the time he had Scott’s cock in his mouth, he was sobbing.

“Daddy, please,” he whimpered, “I need to come,  _ please. _ ”

“Not yet, Sugar,” Quill admonished. “I know you feel good, baby, but give me time to make you feel even better.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Quill said, and his low voice turned steely, a warning. “You will.”

Scott groaned, but didn’t protest further.

Quill sucked him for what felt like hours. Honestly, Scott might not have even noticed how Quill’s fingers started to work him open, he was so focused on keeping himself from coming. But then Quill’s fingers started to stretch him more, to press against that soft spot inside of him. He thrashed.

“Fuck, fuck--”

“You ready for me, baby? You ready to come?”

“Fuck,  _ please-- _ ”

And then Quill was inside of him, sheathed to the hilt in one thrust. Scott’s vision went white as his body shook. He couldn’t hold back. Soon, his piles of red ribbon and the strips that still decorated his chest were splattered with pearly white come, and Quill was purring in his ear.

“You’re the perfect gift,” he whispered. “So tight and warm for me, coming so hard for me. You’re so good, Sugar.”

“D-daddy, I…”

“I love being inside you.” He started to move and Scott bit his lip as the sensitivity left over from his orgasm suddenly screamed through all his nerves. 

“Fuck,” he hissed.

Quill wasn’t particularly gentle, either. Each thrust lit him up in the best and worst ways, making his nerves scream and his vision go white, until finally, his desperate, overstimulated body couldn’t help but heat up, hotter and hotter until he felt himself on the edge again, begging for release. Only Quill’s hands kept him grounded, and they were moving all over him. “Oh god,” he whimpered, “oh, god, oh fuck--”

“Come for me, baby,” Quill tempted. “I need to hear you. I’m so close, Scotty, you feel so fucking good.”

“I…”

“Tell me, baby.”

“Please, I… need… tell me you love me.”

Quill slowed his thrusts, meeting Scott’s eyes tenderly. “I’m so happy that you’re mine,” he whispered, pushing sweat-damp hair away from Scott’s forehead. “Every day, you give me the very best of you. I love you so much. I love every part of you. Come for me, baby. Come.”

Scott came with a whimper, and then he drifted. He felt Quill fill him, felt his pants in his ear and heard his grunts of pleasure, felt the way his body leaked, fucked open and filled with Quill’s essence. But he couldn’t move or even make a sound. His limbs were full of jelly and his spine was discombobulated. But Quill wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against him, spooning his body around Scott’s as he slipped toward sleep.

“You’re the best birthday gift ever,” Quill said in his ear before he finally drifted into peaceful slumber.

In the morning when he woke up, the braided ribbon was still around his throat, the bow askew.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys seriously thanks for making it this far! let me know what you think in the comments down below, as always, and if you see any typos in here because there's no beta out here in the wild west lmfao
> 
> I love you very much! y'all rock  
<3Daisy


End file.
